La promesse du lendemain
by kangle
Summary: Après la révolte, la gloire. Mais Katniss ne se préoccupe pas d'être célèbre. Ce qu'elle souhaite, c'est que Peeta lui revienne. Le vrai Peeta. Et elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour le sauver. KatnissXPeeta.
1. Chapter 1: Reviens-moi

_Une petite fiction que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Pour une fois, il ne s'agira pas d'aider Katniss à se reconstruire après la révolte, mais bel et bien Peeta. Bonne lecture !_

_Ps : quelques éléments sont susceptibles de s'écarter de l'original. Ceci est une fiction._  
_Rated T je précise, et non M._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Reviens-moi.**

-Je te déteste, je te déteste! Crève sale mutation!

Ces mots sortis de la bouche de celui que j'aime me déchirent une fois de plus le cœur. La douleur est tellement intolérable que je me demande parfois si tout cela est réel, et pourtant, il faudra bien que je m'y habitue puisque la moindre de mes apparitions le révulse désormais et le met hors de lui. Il m'arrive de me replonger dans le passé et de rêver de cette époque révolue où il disait m'aimer et être prêt à mourir pour moi, mais je sais bien qu'il ne sera jamais plus le même. Que je suis bête de le faire souffrir chaque jour en lui imposant ma vue dans le vain espoir qu'il se souvienne de moi, non pas comme d'une monstruosité mais tel qu'il me connaissait. Parfois il m'arrive même de le croire, de rejoindre son point de vue et de me traiter moi-même de monstre quand je retrace le parcours que j'ai fait.

Je referme lentement la porte sur moi et me tourne vers Haymitch qui me lance un regard compatissant. Derrière, j'entends encore les cris de Peeta qui m'apostrophent. Soudain la colère m'emporte. Je suis si sotte de me raccrocher à une chimère. Si je n'avais fait exploser le champ de force, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé et Peeta n'aurait pas eu l'esprit dérangé. Je me tourne vers Haymitch et déverse ma frustration:

-Tout ça ne rime à rien, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour où il me verra. Je m'en vais je quitte le capitole.

Mon mentor tente de me rattraper mais je me dégage de son étreinte.

-Voyons Katniss, tu ne peux pas le laisser en plan, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

- Tout ce à quoi j'arrive pour le moment, c'est de créer une souffrance mutuelle.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner.

Je regarde Haymitch avec tristesse.

-ça fait deux semaines déjà. Deux semaines de trop. Peeta ne sera plus jamais le même. Peeta…je tremble et ose à peine le formuler, refusant d'y croire. Peeta est parti.

Je le laisse sur ces mots et descends l'escalier. Cette fois-ci il ne cherche pas à me retenir.

-Merci d'être venue Mademoiselle Katniss, à demain, disent les infirmières d'un ton souriant.

Je n'ai pas la force de leur répondre que je ne viendrai plus. Les passants du Capitol me saluent alors que je monte dans le taxi. Je claque la portière alors que Jacob, mon fidèle chauffeur remet ses gants, prêt à me reconduire à la maison où je séjourne depuis deux semaines, c'est-à-dire depuis notre victoire sur le Capitol.

-Jacob, pourriez-vous me conduire à la gare?

Mon chauffeur me regarde d'un air surpris.

-Vous nous quittez mademoiselle?

-Oui, mon séjour se termine aujourd'hui, dis-je sans pouvoir cacher une pointe d'émotion.

Arrivée à ma résidence, je monte rapidement chercher ma valise tandis que Jacob m'attend dans la voiture. Maintenant que la paix est revenue, je devrais me sentir mieux. Bizarrement, c'est tout le contraire. Jamais mon âme n'a été aussi tourmentée. Depuis la révolte je suis acclamée telle une héroïne. Les gens me regardent avec un respect exagéré que je ne mérite pas. J'ai tout ce que je veux et en même temps plus rien de ce à quoi je tenais. J'ai tant perdu à cause de cette guerre. J'ai vu mourir trop de gens. Et trop de gens sont morts à cause de moi.

J'entasse rapidement quelques affaires qui traînent, pressée de partir au plus vite lorsque le téléphone sonne d'un coup. Je me fige et une série d'images horribles défilent en flash-back. J'ai toujours détesté les coups de téléphone qui sont synonymes de mauvais augure. Je fixe encore le téléphone et hésite à répondre mais celui-ci se fait plus vibrant encore et c'est presque à contrecœur que ma main se tend pour atteindre le combiné.

-Oui? Fis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

-Katniss, c'est Haymitch.

Il a une voix grave et je sais tout de suite que quelque chose est arrivé. Je serre plus fortement le combiné.

-Les docteurs sont passés. Ils ont dit que cela ne servait plus à rien de garder Peeta. Il passe ses journées à délirer et rien ne semble pouvoir lui rendre sa raison. Je…je crois…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Le pressai-je, la respiration haletante.

-Je crois qu'ils vont l'euthanasier.

Je tombe littéralement au sol. Mes mains tremblent si fortement que le combiné m'échappe et je suis obligée de me mettre à tâtons pour le récupérer. Mon visage est mouillé et je suis entièrement crispée pour éviter qu'il ne m'entende pleurer. Un cri s'échappe malgré moi. Je me ressaisis et hurle au combiné :

-Non, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Je leur interdis ! Dis-leur que je leur interdis de l'enlever à moi ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Mais Katniss…je croyais que tu allais partir, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

-Qui a dit ça ? Je rugis. Bien sûr que non je ne pars pas ! J'arrive de suite ! Ne touchez pas à Peeta. J'arrive.

-Très bien Katniss, je vais les retenir, mais fais vite.

Je raccroche et descends en vitesse en essuyant mes larmes. Je monte dans le taxi comme une forcenée et demande à Jacob de prendre la direction de l'hôpital. Il me dévisage, mais ne me pose pas de question, alors même qu'il me voit sécher mes larmes. Il se contente de hocher la tête et démarre la voiture.

-Merci Jacob, j'aime votre tact. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je vous connais, mais vous êtes quelqu'un de bon.

-Merci Mademoiselle.

Nous arrivons au Capitol qui s'est transformé depuis en hôpital pour accueillir les nombreuses victimes de la révolte. Je congédie Jacob et monte les marches quatre à quatre. Je traverse le couloir au pas de course, me dirigeant vers la chambre 22, chambre qu'Haymitch a choisi comme bastion pour veiller auprès de Peeta plus facilement. Il n'a plus de maison depuis. En fait, il n'y a même plus de district. On a décidé que les districts n'existeraient plus après la victoire. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir un sourire malicieux sur le visage d'Haymitch qui disparaît aussitôt.

-Tu viens de sourire ! M'indignai-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! S'emporte-t-il. Comment pourrai-je être d'humeur à rire alors qu'on s'apprête à condamner Peeta !

Devant mes soupçons, Haymitch enchaîne :

-Il faut trouver une solution, montrer que tout n'est pas perdu pour Peeta, qu'il ne faut pas baisser les bras !

-Je veux bien, mais comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il, prenant une pose pour réfléchir. Si seulement…

-Pas besoin de réfléchir, je m'en vais leur dire deux mots aux médecins moi ! Criai-je en levant mon poing.

-Who du calme Katniss ! Cela ne fera qu'accélérer les choses, il faudrait leur proposer une alternative. Ça y est, j'ai une idée, mais elle est risquée.

-Dis toujours.

-Et si Peeta se réhabituait lentement à la vie normale, il ne serait plus un danger pour la société.

-ça risque d'être dur, son état est instable.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu l'aider ?

A cette proposition je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mais pas d'un bon rire, comme quand Peeta réussissait à me faire rire, non. Un rire grotesque et vulgaire que je méprise moi-même.

-Il va me sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Tu proposes peut-être que je le laisse me trucider ?

-Dans l'état des choses, c'est vrai que c'est ce qui se passerait à coup sûr. Mais, imagine que…je ne sais pas moi, qu'il ne te reconnaisse pas par exemple. Est-ce que tu serais prête à l'aider ?

-Mais bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je serais prête à tout pour que Peeta puisse se reconstruire ! Même à ce qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas.

-Parfait, alors l'affaire est dans le sac. L'idée est risquée, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, surtout depuis que j'ai ton soutien.

-Que… ? Mon soutien ?

-Oui oui. Les docteurs m'avaient proposé une autre alternative. Celle d'effacer le passé de Peeta afin qu'il puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases. C'est bien entendu une opération risquée, mais c'est toujours mieux que de le laisser errer pour toujours entre le réel et l'imaginaire construit de toute pièce par le Capitol.

Il ouvre la porte et se dirige vers la salle des médecins. Je le suis à pas pressés.

-Et je t'ai donné mon soutien ?

-A l'instant ma chère, et je t'en remercie. Je me voyais mal aider un Peeta amnésique à refaire sa vie tout seul. Heureusement que tu veux bien t'occuper de Peeta avec moi.

Il vire vers la gauche et je m'apprête à protester mais nous arrivons à destination.

-Attends-moi ici, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot, il referme la porte sur moi. Je reste dans le couloir froid les bras ballants. Après avoir vainement essayé d'entendre quelque chose, je m'assois, résignée, les mains soutenant ma tête. Je pense à Peeta. C'est vrai, j'avais moi-même souhaité ne plus voir Peeta souffrir. C'était aussi pour cela que je ne voulais plus le voir. Pour ne plus lui causer de souffrance, car moi j'en aurai toujours, même loin de lui. L'idée de ne plus le voir rouvrir les yeux me glace. Après un long moment la porte s'ouvre enfin. Les docteurs sortent, suivis de mon mentor.

-Mademoiselle Everdeen, merci de votre accord.

-Alors, il ne sera pas euthanasié ? M'empressai-je.

Les docteurs me regardent bizarrement, et c'est Haymitch qui intervient :

-Ha, bien sûr que non Katniss voyons, haha. Pourquoi parles-tu d'euthanasie? Peeta va subir son opération demain matin, et si tout se passe bien, il devrait se réveiller le lendemain, n'est-ce pas docteurs ?

-Si tout se passe bien ? M'étranglai-je. Combien de pourcentages de réussite docteurs ? Est-ce que c'est une opération lourde ? Est-ce que Peeta aura mal ?

-Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, dit un vieux docteur à la moustache blanche. Une opération comporte toujours des risques, mais celle-là n'est pas une opération lourde, il n'y a donc pas lieu de vous inquiéter. Nous allons essayer de déblayer les pensées qui ont été « implantées » en Peeta, mais cela effacera sûrement ses autres souvenirs. Vous incluse malheureusement.

-Moi incluse, répétai-je bêtement. Peeta ne me connaîtra plus. Je n'aurai donc jamais existé pour lui.

-Tu préfères ça plutôt qu'il ait une mauvaise image de toi, non ?

Je hoche de la tête mécaniquement, mais j'ai dû mal à saisir tout ce que cela représente. Moi envolée de sa mémoire.

-Et il ne se souviendra vraiment plus de rien ?

-C'est ce que nous espérons, acquiesce le moustachu. Mais nous nous devrons de surveiller son comportement de près afin d'anticiper les éventuels effets secondaires. Ce sera notre première opération de ce type.

-Bien, dis-je le cœur serré. C'est sans doute ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Autant l'avouer de suite, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. J'ai planté mes ongles dans le matelas et ne les ai retiré que tôt dans le matin.


	2. Chapter 2: L'escapade

_Youpi, des reviews ! Merci guim0veX5, RoseKiwi et Leah-HG, ça me fait plaisir que vous suiviez ma deuxième fiction. Et comme vous étiez impatiente de lire la suite, la voici ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, j'espère que vous aussi vous l'aimerez. Par contre, je ne pourrai pas publier demain, et en plus il faudrait que j'avance ma première fiction (qui est dur à reprendre après la pause)._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chap 2 : L'escapade**

Le lendemain, j'ai accouru dès que les visites étaient possibles. Haymitch est arrivé peu de temps après moi et nous avons attendu ensemble. Lui aussi n'a pas dû beaucoup dormir à en juger par ses cernes. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je pourrais reprocher à Haymitch, mais à ce moment précis, il était là, et ça je m'en souviendrais longtemps après. Nous n'avons rien dit pendant tout le long, mais sa présence était amplement suffisante pour me donner du soutien. Au moment de l'annonce, j'ai glissé ma main dans la sienne et il l'a serré très fort, comme on serre les mains d'enfant. Mais le docteur avait un large sourire et ça m'a tout de suite détendu.

-Alors docteur ? Demandai-je comme si c'était un rituel.

-Très bien mes amis. Il a lutté un peu au départ, surtout lorsqu'il a reconnu la machine que nous avions utilisée, mais on l'a rapidement endormi.

Je suis devenue verte d'un coup et mes lèvres tremblèrent malgré moi.

-Quelle machine ?

-La même que celle du capitol. Nous n'avions d'autre choix…

Je ne le laisse pas finir. L'emprise d'une rage sans fin me gagne et je le repousse violemment. J'imagine Peeta effrayé et hurlant, suppliant pour ne pas être confronté une fois de plus à ses cauchemars, et de l'autre côté les docteurs sans pitié qui à coup de seringues l'endorment sans une once de compassion. Je crie sans même m'apercevoir son nom, et je le répète en rond. J'ouvre les battants de la porte. D'autres médecins entourent le visage qui m'est si familier. Ils sont étonnés de me voir là, mais je m'en fiche. J'accours à son chevet. Il est un peu pâle, mais je reconnais là bien mon Peeta. Il affiche un air assez serein et je me rassure aussitôt. Puis la panique me gagne. Ne serait-il pas plutôt mort ? Je colle mon oreille sur son torse juste assez pour l'entendre respirer avant que l'on ne me repousse en protestant que je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Haymitch vient me récupérer.

-ça y est t'es contente ? Tu as pu l'admirer ton Peeta ?

Je ris. La pression qui m'oppressait depuis hier s'envole et je ris de plus belle. Peut-être suis-je folle, mais là maintenant, j'ai juste envie de sourire et de remercier les docteurs. Alors c'est ce que je fais. Je leur serre chaleureusement les mains, alors qu'un instant avant, je les repoussais en leur hurlant dessus.

-Katniss, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment bizarre, me confie Haymitch. Moi qui pensais être le seul.

Je lui souris et le prend dans mes bras.

-T'es pas si inutile que ça Haymitch.

Il fait des ronds de jambes d'une manière ridicule, mais reprend un visage sérieux.

-Alors, on l'entame où sa rééducation ?

-Dans un endroit calme, dis-je pensivement. Et qui ne rappelle pas trop de souvenirs.

-Je regrette mais vous n'aurez pas le choix, intervient le médecin. Ce devra obligatoirement commencer ici, à l'hôpital. Nous devons être en mesure de le surveiller. Durant les premiers mois tout du moins.

Je soupire. Je ne crois pas pouvoir m'y opposer, et c'est vrai que je ne veux rien risquer pour Peeta.

-Entendu. Mais alors quel prétexte vais-je sortir pour l'aborder ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous êtes une de ses amies avant qu'il n'entre dans un coma, suggère le médecin.

-Non, dit Haymitch. Peeta n'y croira pas, c'est nul. Et puis vous imaginez la gêne qu'il y aurait ? Ah t'étais une très bonne amie dans le passé, génial ok, ça me va ! Non mais ! Dit Haymitch en se frappant la tête avec la paume. Voilà plutôt mon alibi, tu es son infirmière attitrée et tu dois surveiller son évolution.

Je n'ai soudain plus envie de rire. Surtout que je ne trouve pas de contre-argument, et que le médecin a l'air d'encourager l'idée :

-Oui ça passerait bien, et ça justifierait que vous lui fassiez de nombreuses visites et que vous l'aidiez.

-ça marchera jamais. Je ne suis pas bonne comédienne je te signale Haymitch.

-Il ne te connaît pas techniquement Katniss. Il n'y verra rien. Aie juste l'air naturel.

Je vois bien qu'il se retient de se marrer, et je ne peux le blâmer. Le moustachu blanc s'occupe de me trouver une chambre, et devinez laquelle il a choisi ? La 21 ! Génial, mon mentor est mon voisin. Que rêver de mieux ?

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve le lendemain au chevet de Peeta, en tenue d'infirmière. Rien de très sexy rassurez-vous, vous me connaissez bien, je n'aurais jamais accepté ! Il respire tranquillement, et sa sérénité m'apaise. J'ai pourtant des doutes affreux sur le comportement à adopter. C'est drôle de s'adresser à quelqu'un que vous connaissez alors que lui ne se rappelle plus de vous. Bon, je dois avoir l'air professionnel. Je me tiens droite et attends. Au bout d'une heure, je commence à trouver cela long. C'est bien sympa de l'admirer, mais je redoute beaucoup son réveil. Comme à dix heures, la belle au bois dormant refuse toujours de se réveiller, je me risque à lui prendre la main. Elle est douce mais froide. Ce contact me fait du bien et je reste ainsi de longues minutes. Toujours rien.

Je m'aventure un peu plus loin en osant lui toucher les cheveux. Je lui caresse longuement ses cheveux et pose finalement ma tête sur son ventre. Sa respiration est lente et calme. Son torse se soulève régulièrement. Si avec ce poids, il arrive encore à dormir, je lui tire mon chapeau. Ah, je le sens gigoter un peu plus. Il a l'air un peu moins à l'aise. Ça marche Katniss ! ça marche même un peu trop bien. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de retirer ma tête qu'il ouvre fébrilement les yeux. Merde.

Je me relève brusquement et il crie de surprise. Me surprenant à mon tour, je crie en retour et lui lâche la main.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclame Peeta, visiblement très désorienté.

-Je…Je…

Allons Katniss, tu connais ton texte, dépêche-toi de le cracher !

-Je suis Katniss Everdeen, je travaille en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital du Capitol. Tout va bien Peeta.

Oups, suis-je censée le tutoyer ? Je me reprends rapidement avant qu'il ne doute de mes capacités.

-Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose Monsieur Mellark ?

-Euh, eh bien…non pas vraiment.

-C'est tout à fait normal, vous venez de sortir d'un coma de plus d'un an.

-Un an ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Je recrache mon texte appris par cœur. Accident à la boulangerie, grosse explosion, et blablabla. Il est un peu suspicieux, mais heureusement le moustachu entre à ce moment et vient à ma rescousse.

-Peeta Mellark, on ne vous espérait plus. Vous devez sans doute avoir très faim, laissez Katniss vous chercher un petit truc. Attendez, laissez-moi débrancher ces perfusions d'abord, vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

Il se laisse faire, et je m'éclipse hors de la pièce. Haymitch me cueille à la sortie.

-Alors, il va bien ?

-Aussi bien que peut se porter quelqu'un qui sort d'un coma d'un an, répondis-je du tac au tac. Va te reposer un peu Haymitch, j'ai la situation bien en main.

Il se gratte un peu le menton puis accepte finalement de me laisser aux commandes. Je reviens un peu plus tard avec un plateau chaud. Je frappe puis entre. Le médecin est étendu par terre avec une belle bosse sur le crâne. Je réalise que Peeta s'est enfui. Je fais de suite demi-tour, manquant de tomber. Ah, ces satanés talons ! Je retire mes chaussures et parcourt l'hôpital pieds nus. Où es-tu Peeta ? J'avise une porte et déambule. Si je ne retrouve pas rapidement Peeta, Haymitch va me faire ma fête. Heureusement, une autre infirmière crie un peu paniquée qu'un individu a pénétré dans la salle 9 sans autorisation. Je le tiens, pensai-je en souriant. Je déboule dans la pièce noire. Le silence remplit la pièce mais je sais qu'il est là.

-Peeta allons, c'est un peu ridicule de fuir des gens qui veulent t'aider, dis-je pour le raisonner.

Sans succès, il ne se montre pas.

-Je vais lentement m'approcher de l'interrupteur Peeta, et quand j'allumerai, tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Je m'exécute quand je sens un mouvement derrière moi. J'anticipe facilement et arrête son mouvement. Je le tire vers moi et lui fais un croche-patte. Il tombe sans résistance, trop faible pour me contrer.

-Aïe, couine mon patient. Lâche-moi, sous-fifre du Capitol.

Je tremble un instant, en pensant que l'opération n'a pas marché. Puis je comprends d'un coup ce qu'il entend par là.

-Peeta, le Capitol n'existe plus. La guerre est finie. Maintenant c'est un hôpital ! Et je suis réellement infirmière.

-Tu es réellement infirmière ? S'étonne Peeta.

Je le laisse se relever. Il a l'air déboussolé.

-Comment ça la guerre est finie ?

Alors je le tire et l'emmène à la fenêtre pour lui faire voir le vrai monde. Il a l'air ébahi pendant que je lui explique que les districts n'existent plus.

-De quand datent tes souvenirs ? Le questionnai-je.

-De quand ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai le souvenir de Snow et de chars qui défilent avec…oh ça va paraître idiot, avec des adolescents déguisés de manière ridicule…

Je ne le laisse pas continuer plus loin, l'iceberg caché en lui risquerait de resurgir.

-Peu importe, Snow n'est plus, dis-je en souriant. Tout cela, c'est du passé, et il faut enterrer le passé.

Une petite fille avec un ballon nous a vu et me pointe du doigt d'une manière excitée. Mince, il ne faut pas qu'il apprenne que je suis le Geai Moqueur.

-Regarde Maman, c'est Katniss !

-Oh c'est vrai ! Katniss !

Je ne peux pas reculer, alors je les salue de la main. Heureusement qu'ils sont assez loin. Je fais signe à Peeta de rentrer la tête et ferme la fenêtre.

-Tu les connais ? Demande-t-il.

-Euh oui, j'ai pris soin de la petite. Allez suis-moi, il faut rentrer dans la chambre, le docteur doit se demander où tu es passé.

Il me suit à travers les couloirs mais à mi-chemin, il demande de s'asseoir.

-Pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué, je le taquine, tu as parcouru la moitié de l'hôpital et même assommé un pauvre médecin.

-Oui, d'ailleurs il faudra que je présente mes excuses, dit-il un peu honteux. Je croyais qu'il était sous l'égide de Snow et qu'il allait me faire subir je ne sais quelle torture. Enfin, c'est un peu idiot, puisque je n'ai jamais approché le Capitol.

Je reste silencieuse. J'aurais aimé lui dire la vérité, mais j'avais peur que le Peeta meurtrier ne resurgisse.

-Tu te ballades pieds nus, c'est la nouvelles mode des infirmières ? Rigole-t-il.

-Euh ouais, si l'on veut.

D'autres infirmières passent dans le couloir, et me saluent avec respect et admiration. Peeta regarde le manège, mais ne dit rien. J'aurais aimé qu'elles ne disent rien.

Quand il se sent prêt, nous nous relevons. Je vois qu'il est encore un peu faible et lui propose de le ramener en fauteuil, mais il refuse net.

-Je ne suis pas infirme ! Se récrie-t-il. Et puis, d'autres en ont sûrement plus besoin que moi. Non non, je vais très bien m'en sortir, ce n'est plus très loin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche de la tête avec un sourire affiché, mais je crois bien qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de mètres, je le vois peiner et je passe son bras autour de mon cou pour le soutenir. Il a l'air un peu gêné, mais ne refuse pas mon aide. Et c'est ainsi que nous arrivons à destination, aussi fatigués que si nous avions fait un trek à travers les districts. Ça fait rire Peeta de nous voir tout transpirants, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mon premier vrai rire depuis une éternité.

-ça vous va bien Mademoiselle l'infirmière quand vous riez, me fait-il remarquer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez Monsieur Mellark ? Dis-je sur le même ton moqueur.

-Bah, vous m'aviez fait un peu peur au moment du réveil, avec votre mine d'enterrement.

Je ne dis rien, consciente qu'il devait avoir raison. Je l'aide à monter sur le lit réhaussé. Une autre infirmière passe dans la chambre pour nous informer que le médecin va bien. Puis elle me regarde faire le marchepied pour que Peeta puisse monter et rit un peu.

-Quoi ? Dis-je un peu vexée.

-Non rien, vous vous en sortez à merveille Mademoiselle, dit-elle en nous fixant tous les deux avant de s'en aller.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai l'infirmière la plus célèbre de tout l'hôpital, quelle veinard je suis, dit Peeta.

Je me tourne vers lui. Je dois être rouge.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon seul patient, dis-je un peu brutalement. Alors si vous voulez bien, mangez votre repas seul, je reviendrais plus tard.

J'ai peur de le fâcher d'un coup. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas dire des choses plus gentilles ! Ah Katniss ! que tu es haïssable ! J'ai peur de le perdre une fois encore. Mais il rit en guise de réponse et ça me rassure tout de suite.

-Très bien mon commandant. Je m'exécute immédiatement.

Je souris. Il m'a redonné le goût de vivre, je voudrais qu'il reste ainsi à jamais.


	3. Chapter 3: Les retrouvailles

_Merci pour vos sympathiques reviews *courbette, courbette* elles m'ont faites très plaisir ! :)_

_Je publie donc mon chapitre 3 devant votre certaine impatience. Si vous avez des idées pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à les partager ! Je suis en cours de rédaction du chapitre 5, voilà !_

* * *

**Chap 3 : Les retrouvailles.**

-C'est l'heure de la prise de température.

Peeta ne bronche pas, il est très sage. Pourtant, Dieu sait si je m'y prenais comme un pied au départ. Mais je tiens mon rôle d'infirmière très à cœur.

-Parfait Peeta. Tu guéris à vue d'œil. Tu veux que je t'allume la télé ?

-Oh non ça ira, dit-il. La télé m'ennuie. Ça fait trois jours que je suis éveillé, et trois jours qu'ils ne servent que des programmes pour vieux. Katniss, quand est-ce que je pourrai quitter l'hôpital ?

-Oulah, tu brûles les étapes là. Les médecins doivent te garder encore un bout de temps. Trois jours et tu râles déjà !

-Mais il n'y a rien à faire de la journée. En plus, je comprends que tu ne puisses rester avec moi tout le temps à cause de tes autres patients, mais…j'aime bien ta compagnie. Avec toi, je ne m'ennuie pas, me confie-t-il.

Je hoche de la tête, comme pour montrer que je prends en compte sa demande. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé rester toute la journée avec lui, mais j'avais peur que cela ne fasse trop. Et à présent que c'est lui qui me fait la demande, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais le satisfaire. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage :

-Encore quatre jours, dis-je.

-Quatre jours ?

-Quatre jours et mon dernier patient sera sur pieds. Je pourrai t'accorder plus de temps alors, c'est promis.

Le visage de Peeta s'illumine.

-C'est super, merci infirmière.

Je crois que je vais rougir de nouveau. Je m'empresse de prendre la porte :

-Je reviens Peeta.

Dehors, Haymitch m'attend. Comment fait-il ce mec pour être toujours là au meilleur moment ?

-Oh oh, j'en connais une qui guérit plus vite que son patient.

-Tais-toi Haymitch, dis-je sans grande conviction. Dis, tu ne sais pas où je pourrai trouver de la peinture et des pinceaux ?

-Katnis Katniss, dit-il comme s'il s'apprêtait à donner une leçon, tu devrais peut-être prévenir Delly que Peeta va mieux. Elle doit être terriblement inquiète.

La peur que quelqu'un prenne Peeta resurgit. Pourquoi suis-je ainsi ? Parce qu'on a volé Peeta tellement de fois, parce qu'on a toujours réussi à éloigner ceux que j'aimais de moi. Je sanglote un peu. Allons Katniss, c'est ridicule, arrête ! Tu es quelqu'un de forte. Sauf quand il s'agit de Peeta, du garçon aux pains. Haymitch me prend dans ses bras et me tapote le dos. Pour une fois, il n'empeste pas l'alcool. Il chuchote :

-Peeta va bien. Il ira bien à présent. Rien ne peut faire basculer sa vie. Chuuut, tout va bien Katniss.

J'acquiesce rapidement :

-Oui tu as raison, je suis bête de m'inquiéter. Je devrais téléphoner à Delly.

Il approuve, mais sait bien que ce n'est qu'une velléité.

* * *

Le lendemain, je reviens et trouve un Peeta rêveur. Je reste auprès de lui un moment, avant de rompre le silence :

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-A la personne que j'étais avant, dit-il tout en continuant de fixer un point invisible à l'horizon. Je veux me rappeler. Je veux savoir qui je suis, dit-il en martelant le poing pour montrer sa détermination.

J'ai un mouvement de recul :

-Je…je ne te comprends pas, dis-je. Ce n'est pas mieux de…

-De continuer à rester dans l'ignorance ? De passer mes jours à l'hôpital pendant que l'on m'ausculte ? De sans cesse être entre le faux et le vrai, à me demander si je ne suis pas plutôt en train de me créer des souvenirs ?

Je ne dis rien.

-Pardon je m'emporte, dit-il. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, et que je ne suis pas heureux ici, mais la vie n'a pas de sens.

-Pas de sens ? Prononçai-je difficilement.

-Quand on a autant de doutes que ceux que j'ai en ce moment, complète-t-il.

-Je comprends très bien ce que tu peux ressentir.

Les doutes qui m'assaillaient quand Peeta me traitait de tous les noms étaient indescriptibles. Je voulais abandonner, me laisser vivre, sans vivre réellement puisque Peeta n'était plus. Je ne souhaite pas qu'il vive ces mêmes périodes d'angoisse. Je m'éclipse discrètement, alors qu'il est en train de continuer de rêvasser. Il veut se souvenir de son passé. Si c'est cela son désir le plus cher, alors je l'aiderai.

Je sèche mes rares larmes et entame le numéro de Delly. Une voix triste me répond, et je réalise à quel point j'ai été égoïste de ne pas l'avoir prévenue plus tôt. Aussitôt la situation expliquée, je ne m'empêcher de sourire devant son enthousiasme.

-Alors il ne me reconnaîtra pas ? C'est super, ça va faire comme une deuxième rencontre. Je suis toute excitée, j'arrive de suite !

-Entendu. Et pourrais-tu ramener quelques tubes de peinture et des pinceaux ? Je suis certaine qu'il aimerait repeindre.

-Oh quelle idée géniale ! Je débarque avec le nécessaire.

En raccrochant le téléphone, je me sens émue. Peeta est en train de renaître, tout doucement. Je me fiche bien qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas, du moment qu'il ne souffre pas. En rentrant lui apporter le déjeuner, j'ai un sourire en m'imaginant la joie qu'il aura en revoyant Delly.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demande Peeta.

-Oh, pour rien.

-Katniss, dit-il sur un petit ton de réprimande. Je sais quand tu me caches quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te le dirai. Tu verras bien.

L'après-midi, Delly arrive comme convenue. Elle est excitée et angoissée à la fois. Ce qui donne un résultat assez étrange sur son visage, de complexes sentiments prennent place pour changer aussitôt.

-Détends-toi Delly, tu vas lui faire peur. J'entre en première et tu me suis, d'accord ?

Elle fait oui de la tête avec énergie. Je toque et entends la voix de Peeta. J'entre en première :

-Peeta, tu as de la visite. Tu ne te souviens sûrement pas d'elle mais…

-Delly ! S'exclame Peeta.

-Peeta ! Hurle la Delly hystérique.

Je reste abasourdie devant leurs retrouvailles. Elle le serre dans ses bras avec émotion.

-Tu…tu la reconnais ? Fis-je.

-J'aurai reconnu Delly entre mille. C'est revenu d'un coup de ma mémoire. Tu sais Katniss, c'est encore très obscur, mais je fais des efforts pour me souvenir de mon passé.

-Très bien, alors…alors je vous laisse, dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Peeta l'a sans doute remarqué, mais je m'en fiche. Je referme la porte sur moi, mais reste devant. J'ai l'impression que je suis du mauvais côté. Je soupire et prend la direction de ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Je croise mon mentor sur la route. Il a une bouteille à la main. Il ne doit pas être possible pour lui de rester un jour sans qu'une seule goutte d'alcool ne lui pénètre l'œsophage.

-Un problème ?

-Non aucun, dis-je en me saisissant de la bouteille, mais il m'en empêche.

-Va te prendre une autre bouteille, celle-là c'est moi qui l'ai acheté.

Un silence. Puis :

-Allons, tu peux tout me dire.

-Peeta a reconnu Delly.

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de conclure :

-Et ça te rend jalouse ?

-Que ! Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que…

-Katniss, il soupire. Je t'accorde que c'est bizarre, mais l'opération était risquée, personne ne l'avait pratiquée avant, il est donc normal que certains pans de sa vie refont surface. Tout ne peut pas être parfait. Delly est son amie d'enfance, tu devrais…

A ce moment, les cris de Peeta traversent tout le couloir. J'accours sans me soucier du reste, Haymitch sur mes talons. J'ouvre la porte en grand fracas. Le matériel de peinture est à terre, éparpillé. Peeta le fixe à moitié horrifié. Delly a les mains sur le visage avec une expression de peur.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je…je suis désolé, balbutie Peeta. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai eu comme un flash en prenant le kit de peinture. Ça m'a pris d'un coup, je suis désolé. Tu as eu peur Delly ?

Elle fait non de la tête et Peeta la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Je ne voulais pas être violent, pardon.

Haymitch ramasse le matériel renversé et le pose sur la table. Il tend la main à Peeta :

-Haymitch Abernathy, je serai ton psychiatre petit.

Je suis sidérée de voir Haymitch prendre les devants. Peeta est un peu partagé sur l'attitude à tenir :

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psychiatre, dit-il.

-Crois-moi petit, un an de coma, c'est pas rien. Il faut que tu apprennes à te reconstruire, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là. Je n'ai pas envie que tu hurles à travers tout l'hôpital comme tu viens de le faire en pleine nuit.

Les yeux bleus de Peeta rencontrent les miens. Je l'encourage silencieusement. Finalement, il tend la main à Haymitch.

-J'aime mieux ça. Bon, ce serait bien que vous sortiez afin que je puisse examiner mon patient.

-Je les raccompagne à la porte, s'empresse de dire Peeta, visiblement pas pressé de faire un tête à tête avec le mentor.

-Merci d'être venue Delly. Je vais essayer de retoucher à la peinture, promis.

-Ne te force pas Peeta, je viendrai te rendre visite demain. Au revoir Peeta, au revoir Katniss.

Une fois Delly hors de vue, il me jette un regard désespéré :

-T'es sûr que c'est un psychiatre ? Il pue l'alcool, me chuchote-t-il.

-C'est sa manière d'être, je souris. Tu verras, c'est un bon psychiatre.

-Bon, se résigne-t-il. Je te fais confiance.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande. Je veux dire, pour tout à l'heure.

-Oh, oui ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai juste eu une vision assez effrayante, mais c'est passé.

-Bien, alors je repasserai plus tard.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète pour lui. Je passe les heures suivantes à me reposer dans ma chambre. Allongée sur mon lit, les yeux au plafond, je regarde les ombres. Je crois que je finis par m'assoupir. Comme souvent, je cauchemarde. Les ombres sont là, elles veulent me dévorer. Puis je revois pour la énième fois la scène où je transperce Marvel, et son expression d'incrédulité plaquée sur le visage, et….Et je suis réveillée par Haymitch qui frappe à ma porte.

-Entre,dis-je en essayant de me ressaisir. Alors comment va Peeta ?

-Bah, il pose beaucoup de questions. C'est dur de ne pas savoir qui l'on est. Tant qu'il n'aura pas fait la lumière sur son passé, je pense qu'il sera hanté par ses anciens démons.

-Mais c'est impossible, je soupire. Comment faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne la marionnette du Capitol.

-S'il ne prend pas le risque de se confronter au passé, jamais il ne te reviendra Katniss. Tu ne peux pas éternellement le protéger dans cette bulle. Le choc avec la réalité sera trop fort, il risque de ne pas le supporter, et alors tu le perdras pour de bon.

Je réfléchis à ces paroles profondes.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. De quoi s'est-il souvenu réellement lorsqu'il a touché à la peinture ?

-C'est encore confus dans sa tête, mais je pense qu'il a ressenti la peur qu'il avait lors des premiers Hunger Games, lorsqu'il a dû peindre son corps pour se camoufler. Tu n'imagines pas la force que ce garçon avait à ce moment. Je le voyais sur l'écran agoniser, et pourtant il ne perdait jamais espoir.

Je ne peux qu'approuver ces paroles. Moi aussi, il faut que je fasse quelque chose en retour. Il faut que je l'aide. Je revois le garçon des pains, et celui que j'ai devant moi maintenant. Celui d'aujourd'hui est perdu. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aide.

-Je vais aller le voir, décidai-je.

-Bien, je me retire dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de moi.

Lorsque j'entre, Peeta est à la fenêtre. Il observe le monde du dehors. Le monde réel.

-Tout va bien ?

Il acquiesce, et se tourne vers moi.

-Je vais essayer de repeindre.

Il s'installe sur le lit, moi à ses côtés. Il me prévient à l'avance :

-Excuse-moi si je ne te parle pas trop pendant que je peins, mais je ne suis pas très bavard.

-J'aime regarder les gens peindre, répondis-je. Ne t'occupe pas de moi.

Et il peint. Il a peint toute l'après-midi, laissant libre cours à son imagination. J'ai eu droit à un gâteau d'anniversaire qui semblait si réel, mais aussi à des fleurs, des geais moqueurs et une maison sans toit. Je l'ai regardé peindre pendant tout ce temps. Au départ, il n'était pas très habitué, puis petit à petit les mouvements se sont faits plus fluides.

-Tu peins admirablement bien, dis-je lorsqu'il a fini.

-Merci Katniss.

Puis il fronce les sourcils, absorbé dans une réflexion profonde. Il se lance finalement :

-Katniss…est-ce que…est-ce que tu me connaissais avant ?

-Avant ? Dis-je, surprise.

-Oui, enfin…oh….je veux dire, dans ma vie d'avant. Avant l'explosion à la boulangerie.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Il détecte sans problème quand je mens. Je déglutis inconsciemment. Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Tu veux connaître ton passé ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais hoche la tête lentement.

-Bien. Demain, je t'emmène là où tu habitais.

-Vraiment ? Fait Peeta tout excité. Ce serait génial !

-Oui vraiment. On attendra Delly pour partir.

Je sais que c'est risqué. Mais Haymitch a raison, il est temps de lui rendre ses souvenirs.


	4. Chapter 4: Autrefois

_Désolée, je pensais pas prendre autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre, mais je l'ai remanié pas mal de fois parce que ce n'est pas mon style de tomber dans la simplicité, et vous pouvez me croire, il m'a bien donné du fil à retordre, mais bon ! L'essentiel, c'est qu'il est présent, ouf ! Bonne lecture, et encore merci de vos reviews, il n'y a rien de tel que de savoir que l'on est suivie. Je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le chapitre 5._

* * *

**Chap 4 : Autrefois**

Peeta est très enthousiaste dans le train. Delly et moi un peu moins. On appréhende. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela se passe mal. Nous allons juste passer voir sa maison, il sera content, on rentrera et fin de l'histoire. J'ai quitté ma tenue d'infirmière pour un pull léger et un jean. C'est quand même beaucoup mieux. Maintenant, les trains sont devenus publics. Chacun peut visiter sa famille et se rendre d'un bout à l'autre de l'Amérique (nous avons décidé de reprendre le nom que nos ancêtres avaient donné à cette terre) sans grande difficulté. Au détour d'une conversation, Peeta déclare en sortant un bout de papier :

-Le docteur Abernathy m'a obligé à coucher sur papier tout ce dont je me rappelle, il tenait à ce que tu le lises Katniss.

Je lâche ma tasse et tend la main pour l'avoir. Il me le remet et je le déplie avec une certaine fébrilité. C'est un texte très court, et rédigé sous forme de prise de note :

-Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark

-Je vis au District douze

-Je suis fils d'un boulanger.

-J'aime peindre.

-J'ai une très bonne amie qui se nomme Delly.

-Le Capitol a une emprise sur tous les Districts et Snow en est le président. Il organise des Jeux de la Faim chaque année pour raffermir son emprise.

Ps : Après mon coma, la dernière information se révèle fausse.

Je suis bouche bée.

-C'est tout ce dont tu te souviens ? Demandai-je en lui rendant le bout de papier.

Il acquiesce. C'est bizarre de savoir que j'en sais plus sur Peeta que lui-même.

-Garde ta liste, lui dis-je. Tu pourras sûrement la compléter.

Nous descendons au terminus.

L'ancien district douze.

Ça me fait bizarre de revoir mon village d'enfance. A présent, pas mal de choses ont changé. L'ancien village des vainqueurs est dorénavant occupé par des habitants. Beaucoup moins de personnes sont en détresse.

A mon arrivée, les gens s'amassent autour de nous, ou plutôt de moi. Ils veulent me remercier, et prendre de mes nouvelles. Aïe aïe, comment vais-je expliquer tout cela à Peeta ? Heureusement, il ne pose pas de question, mais je le sens soupçonneux.

-Katniss, nous n'oublierons jamais ce jour béni où vous nous avez sauvés en…

-Oui oui, fis-je pour couper court. Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

On s'éclipse vite avant qu'ils n'aient reconnu Peeta. Trop tard, c'est la débandade. Le petit comité d'accueil grossit et j'entends de plus en plus de références à la rébellion et aux Jeux. Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme prévu.

-Comment allez-vous ? Et vous Peeta ? Vous n'avez pas quitté l'hôpital depuis la fin de la guerre. Vos souvenirs…attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Katniss, Peeta !

On fuit littéralement et on s'enfonçe dans les ruelles étroites pour échapper aux curieux.

-C'est moi ou ces gens semblent en connaître plus sur moi que moi-même ?

-Ben, tu étais très populaire au district, dis-je rapidement.

-Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas du tout d'eux.

Peeta désire voir sa maison et la boulangerie qui a explosé. Bon, beh c'est parti alors. J'évite soigneusement de passer par ma maison, ce qui nous oblige à faire un détour. Delly l'a remarqué mais ne dit rien. Ouf.

-Voilà, ta maison, dit Delly enchantée.

Il s'avance timidement sous le porche, s'attardant à la porte d'entrée. Il la pousse et celle-ci grince doucement. Dedans, tout semble encore en place.

-Les bombes n'ont pas touché cette partie du quartier, me glisse Delly pendant que Peeta visite. Mais il faudra faire attention tout de même que cela ne s'effondre pas sur nous.

-Je n'ai plus aucune famille, c'est bien cela ? Interroge-t-il.

On fait oui de la tête. La vérité, c'est que ses parents ont été emmenés avec ses frères par des pacificateurs, puis exécutés près du pré. Gale m'a dit avoir entendu les coups de feu alors qu'il rentrait chez lui. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir lorsqu'on les a forcé à se mettre à genoux, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Ils ne sont pas morts dans le bombardement. Peut-être cela aurait-il été mieux.

Peeta se balade à travers la maison, ramassant de temps en temps quelques objets poussiéreux.

-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, lâche-t-il après avoir déambulé dans toutes les pièces. C'est comme si un voile s'était formé entre moi et l'ancien moi.

-Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, souffle Delly. Parfois, il faut laisser le passé derrière soi.

Nous sortons de la maison, et longeons l'ancienne barrière électrique en silence. Soudain, il pointe quelque chose du doigt avec effervescence :

-Cette maison ! ça, je m'en souviens ! Je la regardais souvent avant. Allons la voir !

Cette maison, c'est la mienne. Je me tape le front avec ma main. Que peut-il bien y avoir dedans encore ?

-C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, s'aventure Delly.

-Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il.

-C'était ma maison, je lâche, avant que le pire n'arrive et qu'il pense que je lui cache des choses.

Il s'arrête abasourdi.

-Ta maison ? Comment ? Tu habitais ici quand tu étais jeune ?

Je ne réponds pas, et il entre sans ma permission.

-Hé ! M'écriai-je.

J'ai le souffle coupé en entrant. Tout est exactement à sa place. Je m'aperçois que Peeta a un cadre entre les mains. Il le regarde avec attention :

-C'est…c'est toi Katniss, et qui est cette fille que tu tiens dans les bras ?

J'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux en pensant à Prim, et elles jaillissent sans crier gare. Non ! Je m'étais promis d'être forte, de ne plus pleurer devant les autres. Arrêtez-vous mes larmes, arrêtez-vous. Je me claque.

-Katniss !

Delly me serre dans ses bras. D'habitude, je l'aurai repoussé, mais là je me laisse faire, appréhendant comment Peeta va réagir face à cette révélation.

-Katniss ?

Cette voix qui provient du salon…oh non, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

Ma mère fait son apparition.

-Madame Everdeen, fait Delly stupéfaite.

-Peeta, Delly, vous êtes là aussi.

Elle jette cependant un regard soupçonneux au jeune homme. Elle n'a pas oublié qu'il a essayé de me tuer. Je la supplie silencieusement de ne rien dire, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel :

-Katniss, je désespérais de te revoir un jour. Je me réjouis de voir que tu as décidé de rentrer à la maison, alors j'ai pris un jour de congé pour venir te voir.

-Oui, grommelai-je en essuyant rapidement mes larmes. Enfin, je ne suis que de passage pour le moment. Mais comment savais-tu que nous allions venir ?

-Tout le monde est au courant Katniss. C'est dans la presse.

-Vous me connaissez Madame ? Vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom, s'enquit Peeta.

Ma mère fronce les sourcils :

-Ça ne va pas mieux les souvenirs à ce que je vois, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Oui, je te connais Peeta, depuis que tu as fait les Jeux avec ma fille.

J'ai envie d'étriper ma mère. Ma tension artérielle fait un saut. Je crains le pire. Peeta ne tarde pas à réagir.

-Katniss, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Dit-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Tu faisais donc bien parti de ma vie avant ?

-Comment ça ? S'exclame ma mère. Comment as-tu pu oublier ?

Il faut que j'arrête ça de suite ou ça risque de tourner….

-Excusez-moi Madame Everdeen, je viens de sortir d'un long coma et…

-Un coma ? Balivernes ! Tu as été capturé par le Capitol pas plus tard que…Aïe Katniss !

Je lui ai écrasé le pied sans ménagement. Ça n'a pas suffi à rompre les doutes de Peeta.

-Le Capitol, répète Peeta tout pâle.

-Peeta, écoute, commence Delly.

-Stop, assez les mensonges ! Crie-t-il en nous regardant comme si nous étions des monstres.

Son sang reflue rapidement et ses joues se teintent du rouge coléreux. Il se dirige vers la porte. J'ai le cœur qui tambourine dans ma poitrine. Non, il ne peut pas sortir de ma vie ainsi !

Je l'arrête. Il me repousse. Que faire ?

-Cours lui après, fais lui entendre raison je t'en prie, geint Delly.

Cette fois-ci je l'attrape plus brutalement par le bras et l'oblige à se retourner :

-Ok Peeta, je t'ai menti. Je ne suis pas infirmière, et Haymitch n'est pas psychiatre non plus. C'était ton mentor pour les Jeux. Tu te souviens ?

-Non, laisse-t-il échapper, mais il continue de s'éloigner de la maison, et je dois le rattraper.

-Je suis désolée ! Mais la vérité est dure à entendre.

Cette fois, il s'arrête, mais évite de me regarder. Je le vois regarder les nuages qui se reflètent dans ses yeux bleus azur. Il fait froid aujourd'hui, mais le ciel est bien bleu. D'un bleu de la couleur des yeux de Peeta. Le vent joue dans ses cheveux blonds comme du blé. Je crois qu'il attend que je dise quelque chose. Je suis furieuse contre Haymitch qui a eu l'idée que l'on vienne ici, mais aussi contre moi. Jamais tout cela n'aurait dû arriver. Jamais. Maintenant, il va falloir que je sorte la vérité. Mais comment va-t-il réagir ? Je me lance quand même en prenant des gants :

-Ok, tu veux la vérité ? Dis-je avec une impatience dans la voix. Peeta, tu es fils d'un boulanger.

Jusque-là, il ne bronche pas, mais ses yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Il faut que je continue de garder son attention.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie quand j'étais petite, puis nous avons dû faire les Jeux ensemble. C'est là qu'on a connu Haymitch qui était le gagnant du district douze, ça te revient ?

Il hoche vaguement de la tête, mais je le vois hésitant. Je vais le perdre, je le sens !

-En fait non, je ne me souviens pas, dit-il. J'ai l'impression que tu me racontes des salades. Mais si c'est vraiment la vérité,-il prend une respiration comme s'il avait du mal à parler à cause de l'émotion- pourquoi avoir inventé toute cette mascarade de coma si ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Comme ma mère te l'a dit –je déglutis, appréhendant sa réaction- tu as été kidnappé par Snow après nos seconds Jeux et…

Les mots ne veulent pas venir. Mince, j'étais pourtant bien partie.

-Et… ? M'encourage Peeta.

-Et quand tu es revenu, tu n'étais plus le même, éclatai-je.

On reste là à se regarder pendant longtemps. Finalement, il lâche :

-C'est ridicule, tout ça ne tient même pas debout. Au revoir Katniss.

Evidemment il ne peut pas me croire. Tous ces événements ne sont même pas liés. Et pourtant, c'est bien ce qui arrivé ! Ce qui nous est arrivé. C'est notre histoire commune, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître. Il n'a pas conscience de la cruauté de Snow. Il ne sait pas ce que ce sont les Jeux. Il ne sait rien. J'ai envie de m'énerver, de tout laisser tomber. Mais Katniss, il a besoin de toi. Ressaisis-toi ! Je lui cours encore derrière, pas prête à lâcher le morceau. Je ne le rejoins que sur la place centrale, la même qui a servi de cadre lors de notre Moisson. Etrangement, la place est décorée, mais je n'y prête pas la moindre attention. Je me focalise sur le garçon blond qui me fait face.

-Peeta, je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable comme histoire, mais c'est la vérité. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'aimes, enfin je veux dire, tu m'aimais, parce que maintenant, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. Je n'avais vraiment rien de spécial. Mais saches que ce baiser, et tous ces sentiments durant les Jeux, c'était réel.

Là !Voilà, j'ai bien déversé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas bien à quoi je m'attendais ensuite. Peut-être à ce qu'il me sourit, m'excuse, même revienne vers moi, mais au lieu de tout cela, il me regarde comme s'il m'en voulait, comme si je le dégoutais.

-Comment tu peux oser me balancer tout ça comme ça ? Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Et voilà qu'une inconnue apparaît dans ma vie et se pose comme une fleur en clamant qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie, que j'ai vécu deux Jeux avec elle ! Je n'ose même pas m'imaginer comment j'ai fait pour survivre, je n'aurais pas tenu une seule minute !

Je réalise à ce moment-là à quel point Peeta s'était dépassé pour moi. Il a dû changer sa personnalité pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a protégé durant les Jeux, c'est lui qui a veillé sur moi, c'est lui qui a risqué sa vie auprès des carrières, et c'est encore lui qui a voulu se sacrifier. Tout ça pour moi. Il a tenu parce qu'il voulait m'aider.

Il continue en m'apostrophant de reproches :

-Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais pu essayer de me retrouver, de m'aider à surmonter tout ça. Encore heureux que je n'ai pas souffert, ignorant comme je l'étais !

-Mais j'ai essayé, j'ai essayé je te jure, dis-je d'une voix pitoyable en me morfondant, l'âme au bord du désespoir.

-Oui, ben, tout ce que je constate, c'est que tu as abandonné, dit-il avec un regard où se lit la déception. Moi, je ne me saurais pas fait passer pour un autre. J'aurais été franc jeu. Jusqu'au bout.

Je cherche un argument creux, sans fond, comme je le fais toujours d'ailleurs, mais quelqu'un me tire par le manche.

-Katniss, vous nous ferez l'honneur de monter sur scène et de nous faire un petit discours, dit une vieille dame que je ne connais pas.

-Quoi ? Dis-je complètement à l'ouest.

Je n'avais pas remarqué, mais sur les banderoles de la place sont écrites toutes sortes de messages comportant mon nom. Sur certaines d'elles, je lis « bon retour à Katniss et à Peeta », sur d'autres je vois des messages d'encouragement qui nous sont à tous deux adressés. Peeta aussi les remarque. Il ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, je suis entraînée sur scène par un mouvement de foule.

-Peeta !

Trop tard, je suis trop loin de lui. Les gens essaient aussi d'emmener Peeta, mais celui-ci s'échappe, et je ne peux rien faire. J'ai envie de crier ma frustration. J'ai l'impression que l'on s'amuse à me transpercer le cœur avec une aiguille. J'ai envie d'aller les envoyer balader, mais dès que je suis sur scène, et que je vois tous ces visages heureux qui me regardent, comme si c'était moi qui leur avais procuré toute cette joie, cet espoir d'un futur nouveau, je sais que je ne pourrai pas. Je vais devoir jouer le jeu, mais peut-être que Peeta sera loin quand j'aurai fini.

Très loin.


	5. Chapter 5: Retrouve-moi

_Merci pour toutes les reviews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est réjouissant de voir qu'on a une alerte review quand on ouvre notre boîte mail ^^_

_C'est vrai que Katniss aurait pu anticiper mieux, mais je pense qu'elle se voilait surtout la face et refusait de considérer la réalité. Enfin, voilà le chapitre 5! J'aurai aimé remanier un peu le début qui ne me plait pas tant que ça, mais je traîne cela depuis trop longtemps, donc bon._

_ps: Mais non, je ne vous ai pas laissé sur un cliffhanger quand même! Au début je voulais m'arrêter à là où j'ai mis une petite (**) Vous verrez, ça aurait été encore plus sadique._

* * *

**Chap 5 :Retrouve-moi.**

La foule se tait. Son grondement monstrueux fait place à un silence presque religieux. Ils sont tous là, à m'écouter.

-Bien, commençai-je. Je suis très touchée de l'accueil que vous nous réservez.

Je me pose tout de même inconsciemment comment la presse a su que nous allions venir.

-Peeta et moi avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, et tout a commencé sur cette estrade, celle-là même où je me tiens maintenant devant vous, dis-je en sentant l'émotion venir, mais je tente de me maîtriser. Comme vous le savez, ça a été très dur, nous avons traversé une période réellement éprouvante, et je sais au fond de moi, même si je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le lui dire, que je n'aurais jamais pu tenir sans lui.

-Comment va Peeta ? Réagit quelqu'un dans la foule.

Mes lèvres tremblent légèrement.

-Je…je ne sais pas, avouai-je et ma déclaration soulève des murmures d'étonnement mais j'en fais abstraction. J'ai cru qu'il irait mieux s'il oubliait cette période, mais je me suis trompée, dis-je en me rapprochant du micro. Je suis désolée. Je voulais qu'il m'oublie, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le quitter en même temps. Et en faisant cela, j'ai menti de la pire sorte.

A quoi cela sert-il que je continue ? De plus, je déteste que les gens s'apitoient sur moi. Alors que je me sens dans une impasse, la dame qui m'avait adressé la parole tout à l'heure monte sur scène. Je pense qu'elle est l'organisatrice de l'évènement. Elle me presse l'épaule pour me montrer son soutien, puis sourit :

-Si tu étais à la place de Peeta, tu penses vraiment que tu aurais voulu oublier tout ça?

Elle tend le bras vers l'écran et une musique grandiose s'élève. Un orchestre sur le côté de la scène ! Je ne les avais même pas remarqués. Je me retourne pour voir une image de moi et Peeta le jour de notre première interview avec Caesar Flickerman. Nous sourions vraiment. Je m'aperçois que mon sourire est sincère. Est-ce possible ? Puis la vidéo retrace rapidement nos vies en passant par les moments forts. Je nous vois sélectionnés, puis défiler sur nos chars avec ce mépris et ce côté imperturbable que je me donne, puis les premiers Jeux défilent si rapidement suivis des seconds. Le tout ne dure pas plus de deux minutes. Mais ces deux minutes ont été intenses.

-Merci, dis-je. Merci pour cette vidéo, c'est vraiment… vous vous êtes vraiment donnés, mais…mais moi ce ne sont pas les souvenirs les plus importants à mon cœur.

Cette fois-ci je provoque un vrai malaise. Je vois bien que tout le monde a l'air perdu.

-Ceux que je garde au plus profond de moi, ce sont ces souvenirs qui n'ont pas été filmés. C'était sa constante présence à mes côtés sans que je m'en rende réellement compte au départ. C'est tous ces moments où l'on s'est soutenus, et pas que pendant les Jeux, mais aussi toute la période de rébellion. C'est son sourire, ses yeux, ses gestes rassurants, et…

Je vois du coin de l'œil un mouvement. Rien ne peut me tromper. C'est Peeta. (**)

-Je dois y aller, dis-je rapidement avant de sauter de scène.

La foule, surprise par cette réaction, s'ouvre pour me laisser passer. J'en ai rien à faire des regards, tout ce que je veux, c'est me rattraper.

Je cours très vite, comme si je venais d'entendre le gong lors des Jeux. J'ai juste le temps de l'apercevoir tourner en direction de sa maison. Puis je le perds. Où est-il ? De toute façon je connais la route.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, j'aperçois la bâtisse de la boulangerie et la maison de Peeta.

J'entre en trombe et appelle mon ami plusieurs fois. Rien. Pas de réponse. Je fais plusieurs fois le tour des chambres. Je fouille tous les placards, retourne dans la salle de bain, revient dans la cuisine pour tout de suite repartir vers les chambres. Le plancher craque à chacun de mes pas, et ce sont bien les seuls bruits que j'entends. Il n'est clairement pas là. Je ressors plus que jamais désespérée. Je décide de retourner chez moi au cas où il serait allé voir Delly. A son visage plein d'inquiétude, je sais de suite qu'il n'est pas revenu.

-Tu n'as pas réussi, soupire-t-elle en me voyant.

-Pire, je l'ai perdu, dis-je.

-Oh non…ah ! Notre train est dans une demi-heure, c'est le dernier, si on le loupe, on sera obligé de rester ici cette nuit.

-On ne peut pas partir sans lui, il va falloir le retrouver avant.

Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit en sachant que ma mère dort sous le même toit. Il est urgent que je le retrouve. Si ça se trouve, il est en danger. J'ai été si bête. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas essayé de l'aider à se remémorer de son passé au lieu de le lui raconter de suite ? Je n'aurais pas dû lui balancer ce que je ressentais, j'ai tout simplement exploser après toute cette attente. Je n'y croyais plus. Maintenant, j'ai encore moins de raison de le croire. J'ai brusqué les choses. Et je l'ai perdu.

-As-tu vérifié à la boulangerie ? Me questionne Delly.

La boulangerie ! Quelle idiote ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé !

-Merci Delly ! Merci ! Criai-je.

Il reste une chance.

La boulangerie est en fait collée à la maison, et elles communiquent par une porte arrière. J'arrive sur le pas de la porte d'entrée après avoir monté les quelques marches en bois du porche qui amènent à cette partie surélevée. La petite cloche qui signale l'arrivée des visiteurs est encore là, à sa place, intacte. Le panneau fermé est tourné. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été aussi pressée, j'aurais pu mieux remarquer l'aspect délabré de l'enseigne. J'aurais aussi pu relever la bande rouge et blanche « no trepassing » qu'il y avait avant de passer le porche.

Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout cela.

Je pousse la porte sans précaution.

-Katniss !

C'est la voix de Peeta, je la reconnais.

Je me retourne avec un sourire de soulagement.

La petite cloche produit son doux carillonnement.

Le bois grince de manière menaçante.

L'instant d'après, la voute soutenant le porche me tombe dessus.

Dans les films, la victime peut perdre connaissance, ou ne pas trop savoir ce qui s'ensuit et se retrouver dans une chambre inconnue, avec un docteur souriant qui vous accueille à l'entrée. Quel comble tout de même si j'avais dû me réveiller dans les mêmes circonstances que Peeta. Nous aurions échangé nos rôles. Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. En réalité, je me rappelle de chaque détail qui a suivi l'accident.

-Katniss, oh non ! Katniss !

Il fait sombre là où je suis. Heureusement pour moi, tout le porche est fait de planches en bois. Cependant, une partie de la façade extérieure s'est aussi écroulée, et je suis coincée dessous. Je tousse pour dégager mes voies respiratoires. Le plâtre me brûle la gorge, et j'ai les yeux qui piquent. Mon bras me fait mal et je ne sens plus ma jambe. Je l'ordonne en vain de bouger, mais un gros morceau de gravats le retient sous lui. Si je ne suis pas dégagée de suite, je vais m'évanouir. Déjà mon esprit demande à reconquérir sa liberté.

-Katniss, tiens bon !

-Je suis ici, dis-je avec effort.

La position est très inconfortable, j'espère qu'il va réussir rapidement à me sortir d'ici.

D'un coup, un trou de lumière m'apparaît. Suis-je morte ? Non, ce n'est que Peeta. Il dégage avec une force que je ne lui connais pas les poutres en bois et les planches sans flancher. Cette même force qu'il a puisé au fond de lui lors des Jeux.

-Reste avec moi Katniss.

-Je ne peux pas aller bien loin, dis-je d'un rire faible.

Il ne relève pas, visiblement très inquiet. Le bloc de béton qui retient ma jambe lui donne plus de mal. Je le vois devenir rouge cramoisi tandis qu'il essaie de pousser le bloc sur le côté. Dans un ultime effort, il y parvient.

-Tu peux bouger ?

Je fais signe que non. Il se penche vers moi et me tend son cou. Je passe mes bras autour, et avec une infime délicatesse, il me soulève. Dommage que ce soit dans ces circonstances tout de même. Néanmoins, je suis affreusement gênée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais il me prend de court :

-Je suis vraiment désolé Katniss.

-Pour quoi ? M'étonnai-je. C'est moi qui aurais dû comprendre ce que tu ressentais, et agir en conséquence. Je n'avais que vaguement conscience de ce que cela pouvait être de ne plus savoir qui l'on est. Je m'y suis tellement mal prise.

-En attendant, tu es gravement blessée, fait-il remarquer, et par ma faute. J'étais dans cet arbre à côté de la boulangerie. Je t'ai vu entrer dans la maison mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Pourquoi ? Soufflai-je.

Il ne me répond pas de suite. Un sentiment de culpabilité le tient à son tour.

-J'avais peur, admet Peeta.

-De moi ?

Il secoue la tête.

-Non. Peur de ce que je suis capable de faire.

Mon cœur rate un battement. Ça y est Katniss, c'est fini. Je n'aurai pas été heureuse longtemps, mais au moins je l'ai été un moment. Un moment j'ai oublié tous les actes horribles que j'avais pu commettre, même s'ils revenaient pendant la nuit me hanter sous forme de cauchemar. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que je ne dormais pas, ou si peu. Je sens que le mot « mutation » va ressortir bientôt. Je ne me sens pas capable de le supporter de nouveau. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte sous les décombres ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me trouve si c'est pour me tuer de suite ? Non vraiment, je n'ai pas la force d'essayer de le raisonner encore.

Mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à me tuer. Je pose ma main au niveau de son cœur.

-Alors tu te souviens ? Dis-je en masquant difficilement mon anxiété.

-Tout est revenu mais…

Il cherche ses mots.

-C'est très flou. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. Tu vois la séquence qui a été projetée sur la place ? Ben c'est un peu pareil, sauf qu'il n'y a pas de sons, seulement des images, et qu'elles n'ont aucun enchaînement logique. En tout cas, pour moi. Et puis –il me regarde avec des yeux perdus- ça s'est passé beaucoup trop vite, je n'ai vraiment rien compris.

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, dis-je instinctivement.

-Katniss, dit-il en soupirant, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est essentiel.

-Il ne s'est pas passé de belles choses.

-A commencer par moi en train de t'étrangler, c'est ça ?

Je ne dis rien.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il encore une fois. Mais je dois savoir, et apprendre à maîtriser mon comportement, à vivre avec. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était, et ignorer ces images. Lorsqu'elles sont apparues dans ma tête tout à l'heure pour la première fois, c'était tellement violent que je suis tombé à genoux, et que je me suis mis à pleurer de douleur.

Je le comprends. Moi aussi je ressens la même chose avec mes cauchemars. Je n'ose même plus dormir plus de trois heures d'affilés sous peine de les voir réapparaître. J'en suis terrifiée le soir, seule enfouie sous mes couvertures. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, et écoute le paisible battement de son cœur.

-Alors, je t'aiderai, murmurai-je.

J'entends un merci presque inaudible. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras. J'ignore tout à part sa présence. J'ignore mon bras blessé, dont suinte un jus poisseux. J'ignore ma jambe. De toute façon, je ne la sens plus.

On arrive finalement chez moi. Ma mère est horrifiée de me voir dans cet état. J'en conclus que je dois être mal en point.

-Amenez-la sur le canapé.

Elle commence par m'administrer les premiers soins. Peeta ne lâche pas ma main. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui ne lâche pas la sienne.

-Sa cheville est cassée, constate ma mère.

Elle me fait un bandage bien serré pour éviter que je ne fasse un geste malheureux.

-Il faut que j'examine son corps, dit-elle quand elle a fini de s'occuper de ma jambe.

-Oui, je comprends, dit Peeta en retirant sa main.

Je la broie littéralement. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Il grimace un peu mais ne dit rien.

-Peeta…s'impatiente ma mère.

-Katniss, je suis là. Je vais attendre dans l'autre pièce. Ce ne sera pas long.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je n'ai pas pleuré lorsque je me suis retrouvée ensevelie. Mais là, je me sens au bord du précipice.

-Katniss, sois raisonnable, s'élève la voix de Delly.

-S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Je me déteste pour être aussi faible. Je dois être misérable. Mais Peeta est ma seule faiblesse.

-Tu m'as retrouvé, je ne m'en irai pas.

-Je t'ai retrouvé, répétai-je en riant et pleurant en même temps.

Je n'y crois pas, mais c'est Peeta qui me le dit. Je peux lui faire confiance. Il se souvient de moi. Enfin, se souvenir est un bien grand mot si on considère que seules des images de son passé ont refait surface.  
La douleur et la fatigue finissent par prendre le dessus.

Je crois que j'ai murmuré un « je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars » avant laisser les ténèbres à m'engloutir avec une gratitude infinie.


	6. Chapter 6: Main dans la main

**Chapitre 6 : Main dans la main**

Dans mon cauchemar, je vois une petite fille. En me rapprochant, je réalise que c'est Rue. Elle me voit et sourit :

-ça faisait un bout de temps, me dit-elle.

Je suis stupéfaite :

-Tu ne saignes pas !

A chaque fois que Rue m'était apparue, c'était soit pour revivre la scène de sa mort, soit avec un javelot planté dans l'estomac, une expression d'incompréhension figée à jamais sur son doux visage, soit en train de s'enfuir alors que j'essaie sans succès de la rattraper.

Et là, elle m'apparaît dans une robe de la couleur des œillets bleus, dans une atmosphère si paisible. Elle m'invite sur le petit pont en bois et je la suis. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle se transforme en une mutation, ou à quelque chose dans ce genre, mais rien ne se produit.

Suis-je dans un rêve ? Je n'ose y croire. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas rêvé correctement. Je ne me souviens plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où je ne me suis pas réveillée volontairement pour stopper mes cauchemars.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Rue ? Demandai-je, toute désorientée devant cette nature luxuriante.

Le temps semble s'être suspendu. La rivière qui passe sous le pont est parfaitement calme, et sa surface si lisse. Je m'y attarde un moment.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que ton âme s'est apaisée, dit Rue en levant les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu magnifique.

-Ce n'est pas possible, laissai-je échapper.

Elle réfléchit un court instant avant de déclarer :

-Bon, alors c'est parce que tu es morte.

Je fais mine de réfléchir:

-Semble plus plausible, en effet.

Elle rit.

-Non, je plaisantais Katniss.

Son rire enfantin me fait tellement de bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

-La paix de l'âme, poursuit Rue, quand elle est atteinte offre une plénitude appréciable. Ne penses-tu pas ?

-Comment ? Ton âme n'est-elle pas tourmentée par ta mort si brutale ? Ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Je n'en veux à personne, dit simplement Rue en passant la main sur la rambarde du pont. Ce garçon n'a pas eu le choix. Je n'ai pas demandé vengeance.

-Mais je l'ai tué, dis-je abruptement.

-Et alors ? Cela fait-il de toi une mauvaise personne ?

Je suis un peu troublée par cette question. Evidemment que oui.

-Marvel n'était pas une mauvaise personne.

-Pourtant il t'a tué, dis-je avec indignation et colère.

-Mais il a sauvé plusieurs personnes dans sa jeunesse. Il a œuvré pour le bien dans son district. Il a été un bon fils. Tu voudrais le juger seulement sur une de ses actions ?

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Dis-je, refusant toujours de partager son point de vue. Qui te l'a dit ?

-Lui-même, dit Rue en me regardant dans les yeux. Lui et moi avons eu de longues conversations. La première fois que nous nous sommes revus, il m'a demandé pardon. Je n'ai pas voulu l'excuser, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas à le faire. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire pour vivre. Peut-on lui en vouloir ?

Je suis chamboulée par cette déclaration. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser comme ça. Je m'étais mis des œillères, j'avais un point de vue étroit sur la question. Je détestais Marvel. C'était lui qui m'avait ôté ma bien-aimée Rue. Il n'empêche que je lui en veux encore, quoi que Rue ne dise.

-Si je suis ici, est-ce parce que j'ai réussi à trouver la paix ? Suggérai-je pour essayer de comprendre.

Rue ne me répond pas de suite. Nous descendons du pont pour emprunter un sentier.

-Tu es en bonne voie, m'encourage Rue, mais ton âme m'apparaît encore troublée. Elle est blessée, elle a besoin de se reconstruire.

-Comment faire alors ?

-Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui t'aide.

Je pense instinctivement à Peeta. Elle hoche de la tête.

-Tu lis dans les pensées ? M'écriai-je.

-Oui, c'est pratique n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Rue. Je pense que Peeta est le seul qui pourra t'apporter cette sérénité dont ton âme a besoin.

Je ris pour éviter de répondre.

-Tu parles comme une sage, la taquinai-je.

-Mais je suis très sage, proteste Rue sans perdre sa joie.

Ses yeux si noirs ont une lueur malicieuse. Nous nous arrêtons à un embranchement. Ici, la voie se sépare en deux.

-Peeta aussi a besoin d'aide. S'il ne se réconcilie pas avec le passé, je doute qu'il puisse trouver cette tranquillité.

Elle regarde le chemin et s'adresse à moi comme une adulte :

-Je vais te quitter Katniss. Heureuse de t'avoir revue. Il est temps pour toi de choisir le chemin que tu emprunteras.

-Merci de m'avoir éclairée, dis-je, mais je me sens affreusement triste de la quitter. Tu me manqueras beaucoup.

Au lieu d'entendre la voix de Rue, c'est celle de Peeta que j'entends.

-Tout est de ma faute.

Hein ? Ce paysage si paisible est soudain absorbé dans un tourbillon. Non ! Je ne veux pas quitter ce sentiment de paix. L'univers vient d'être aspiré par un gigantesque trou noir. Je ne vois plus rien.

-Tu l'as laissée se faire blesser sans réagir.

-Oui, enfin non ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'aventurerait dans la boulangerie.

Silence.

-Sors de ma maison, dit la voix froide et dénuée de compassion tout en détachant les syllabes.

Autre silence. J'essaie de me réveiller. Je n'y arrive pas. Je me débats. Je suffoque.

-Non, tombe finalement le mot comme un couperet.

Voix indignée.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne sortirai pas. J'ai promis de veiller sur elle.

- Eloigne-toi de suite de ma fille Peeta, ordonne la voix qui grince.

J'ouvre les yeux au prix d'un immense effort. Tout de suite, je deviens le centre d'attention. Je ne vois pas très bien les deux figures qui m'entourent, mais je sais de qui il s'agit. Lentement, je desserre mes doigts, autorisant finalement la main que j'avais condamnée à retrouver sa liberté de mouvement.

-Sors, intimai-je.

Je vois Peeta commencer à s'exécuter.

-Pas toi idiot. Maman, sors de la chambre.

Elle esquisse un mouvement de surprise d'un air offusqué, mais se plie finalement et quitte la pièce.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler comme cela à ta mère, dit Peeta.

-Elle n'avait pas à te parler ainsi, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai la bouche horriblement sèche.

Il part me chercher un verre d'eau immédiatement, remarquant que je tousse un peu pour éclaircir ma voix.

-Tu étais réveillée ? Me demande-t-il après que j'ai bu.

-Moyennement, répondis-je pour ne pas entrer dans les détails.

-Ta mère a dit que ta cheville n'était heureusement que foulée. C'est beaucoup moins grave qu'une chevillecassée, estime-toi heureuse. Néanmoins ton pied va nécessiter un repos important. Il te faudrait une attelle.

Je relève la jambe pour ramener ma cheville vers moi. Elle a horriblement gonflé. Et cette fois-ci, je ressens bien la douleur.

-Rentrons, dis-je. Je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps.

-Katniss, il est cinq heures du matin. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de train à cette heure-ci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de montrer mon mécontentement.

-Je te porterais bien jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais ça devrait prendre plusieurs mois, blague-t-il.

-J'ai tout mon temps docteur, lançai-je en retour.

Il rit, mais je le vois soucieux.

-Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Il prend un temps avant de me répondre.

-Non non, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en me rassurant.

Je remarque ses cernes légères. Il a dû veiller, c'est évident.

Nous restons un moment à ne rien dire. Puis je relance un peu la conversation, appréhendant sa réponse :

-Tu es en colère ?

-Je devrais ? Dit Peeta ironiquement.

-Eh bien, je n'ai pas été chic en te cachant la vérité.

-Tu avais tes raisons, soupire-t-il.

Je me sens mieux de savoir qu'il me comprend, mais il y a toujours cette petite pointe de déception dans sa voix qui me fait culpabiliser.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, proposai-je.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Comment ça ?

Je le vois se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il se reprend vite :

-Enfin, je voulais dire je n'ai pas très envie. Je vais rester auprès de toi jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Toi repose-toi.

Ce n'est pas de refus, je suis claquée. Je crois que toutes mes nuits précédentes où je me rongeais les os pour Peeta m'ont éprouvées. Mais ce sont surtout les cauchemars qui viennent me tourmenter la nuit. Avec Peeta à mes côtés, je sais que je peux dormir sans crainte. Il ne sera pas toujours là, alors autant en profiter. J'ose sans trop savoir comment lui prendre la main. Il la retire et me propose l'autre :

-Pas celle-là, je ne la sens plus. Tu peux garder l'autre, dit-il d'une voix si douce.

-C'est vrai, murmurai-je. Je te l'ai kidnappé depuis trop longtemps. Réveille-moi au lever du soleil.

-Promis Katniss.

Je m'endors sur ces mots.

* * *

Une légère tape sur l'épaule me tire de mon sommeil.

-C'est l'aube, me souffle Peeta. Tu es sûre de vouloir te réveiller et braver ce froid ?

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Il m'aide à descendre du lit. Je réalise que c'est très handicapant d'avoir une jambe inutile. Je clopine jusqu'à la salle de bain sous l'œil soucieux de Peeta.

-Attends-moi, fis-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je parviens tant bien que mal à me changer. La petite fenêtre de la salle de bain laisse passer quelques rayons timides. C'est de cette fenêtre que mon père regardait le jour nouveau en se rasant. Il partait travailler tôt le matin, je m'en souviens. Même après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui souvent. Il n'est cependant plus qu'un fragment de ma mémoire, rangé précieusement à côté du jour de ma rencontre avec Peeta, ce jour de pluie, et de celui où j'ai vu Prim pour la dernière fois.

Pourquoi ne les ai-je pas rejoints ? Comme une réponse à mes interrogations, la voix masculine que je chéris tant retentit derrière la porte :

-Katniss, je crois que le soleil va bientôt se lever. Je vois les premiers rayons.

-J'arrive !

-Oui, enfin ne te presse pas non plus, je ne veux pas que tu fasses un faux mouvement. Le soleil peut attendre.

Voilà pourquoi.

J'ai une chance inouïe. Inouïe parce qu'il s'est accroché à moi, même après tous les méchancetés que j'ai pu lui dire, ou que j'ai pu penser sur lui avant. Je me souviens encore de la fois où je l'avais frappé après sa révélation lors des premiers Jeux, ou encore la haine que j'avais ressenti lorsque je l'avais vu avec les carrières. A ce moment-là, j'avais réellement traîné l'image de Peeta dans la boue. Parfois, je me dis qu'il aurait pu m'abandonner lorsque je l'envoyais balader, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Moi non plus, je ne le ferai pas. J'en fais la promesse.

-Viens, je vais te porter pour descendre l'escalier.

Il s'exécute et me dépose en bas. Je boitille en m'appuyant sur lui pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. L'horloge de la cuisine affiche sept heures. Le petit coucou que mon père avait fabriqué sort de la boîte et entame son petit piaillement.

-L'automne approche, fait remarquer Peeta quand nous ouvrons la porte.

Les feuilles orange des arbres reflètent ces doux rayons qui viennent se poser sur ma peau. Que cela fait du bien ! Je ferme un instant les yeux pour jouir de cette sensation, puis les rouvre pour admirer le soleil qui fait son apparition à travers les nuages. Il est orange comme je les aime. Enfin, plutôt comme Peeta les aime, mais j'ai pris ses goûts. Il m'a tellement changé. Même dans cet infime détail. Nous restons là sur le perron.

-J'aime les levers de soleil, dit Peeta avec un sourire si joyeux.

-Tu préfères les couchers, le rectifiai-je mais je ne dis rien de plus car la vue de l'aube m'hypnotise. C'est magnifique.

-Oui, ce que je vois, c'est magnifique, répète-t-il, et je m'aperçois qu'il me fixe en disant cela, au lieu de regarder le paysage.

Je rougis, et il me prend la main tendrement.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir perdu la mémoire, parce que cela m'a permis de t'aimer une nouvelle fois.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais il continue :

-La suite ne sera sans doute pas facile, mais on se serra les coudes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a un sourire qui me fait chavirer. Katniss, tu es définitivement une chanceuse d'avoir trouvé la perle rare. Ses lèvres m'appellent. Je me tends vers lui pour toute réponse, et enchanté, il se penche à son tour afin que nos lèvres se rejoignent. Le contact me fait frissonner.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime les couchers de soleil ? Murmurai-je en le fixant avec sérénité, posant ma tête contre lui.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne m'inquiète pas du futur, car je sais que nous le vivrons à deux. Il a raison, ce ne sera pas facile. Il faudra clarifier ses souvenirs, accepter son passé tout comme j'accepterai le mien. Bien sûr les cauchemars ne disparaîtront jamais réellement, mais j'espère, comme m'a dit Rue, que je trouverai ce calme tant recherché.

-Non, je ne sais pas, dit-il en attendant ma réponse.

J'ai un sourire malicieux :

-Parce que c'est la promesse d'un lendemain.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est la fin. Oui je sais, vous me faites les gros yeux, vous vous dites que cela ne peut pas finir ainsi, mais vraiment, je pense être allée jusqu'au bout de ma petite idée quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire. De toute façon, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas très longue, et l'essentiel est que vous ayez pu voir comment tout a pu en quelque sorte recommencer, je vous laisse imaginer la suite, car je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi écrire encore. J'avais tout de même hésité à la prolonger, mais vraiment je n'aurais plus le temps, et je ne voulais pas que vous donnez du faux espoir, et vous faire ramer avec à peine un chapitre par mois.

Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous posterai un dernier chapitre qui sera l'épilogue ;)

A dans le prochain et dernier chapitre!


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

_Hourra, j'ai terminé ma fiction, quelle satisfaction cela procure :D __Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivies, cela m'a fait très plaisir! Voici l'épilogue, je l'ai fait plus long que les autres chapitres, histoire de retarder les adieux avec mes lectrices. S'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas de review, même si c'est pour dire peu de choses! _

_J'espère sincèrement que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, et je vous tire ma révérence. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 7 : Epilogue**

« Alors, où en étais-je ? Dis-je en me tapotant le menton, ah oui, je me souviens à présent, à notre retour à l'hôpital après la petite visite au district. Donc je suis aux anges. Peeta sait que je faisais partie de sa vie d'antan. J'ai l'illusion que ça ne pourra aller qu'en s'améliorant. Mais ce n'est jamais aussi simple. Néanmoins, je sens Peeta un peu nerveux, et deux ou trois jours passent durant lesquels je reste au lit, à me rétablir lentement. Il vient me voir tous les jours et reste avec moi jusqu'au soir, avant que je ne lui dise d'aller se reposer. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus je m'inquiétais pour lui. Il avait une mine affreuse, des cernes qui se creusaient. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il dormait bien à l'hôpital, il m'a répondu de ne pas m'inquiéter. Moi non plus, je ne dormais pas bien, mais je n'osais pas demander à Peeta de rester. Les soirs, il était rare que je réussisse à dormir longtemps. C'est le quatrième jour que l'accident est arrivé. Ce soir-là, je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit car le sommeil ne venait pas.

Et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Aux alentours de trois heures cette nuit donc, j'ai entendu ma porte s'ouvrir lentement. La lumière du couloir dévoile cette silhouette si familière. Je souris à sa vue et allume la lampe de chevet.

-Peeta, ça ne va pas de venir à cette heure-ci ? Dis-je en le taquinant.

Mon sourire disparaît quand il lève un couteau. Le même avec lequel nous avions mangé la viande du soir. Je roule sur moi et tombe du lit alors que le couteau s'enfonce mollement dans le matelas, là où je me tenais il y a quelques secondes. Ma cheville crie sous la douleur.

-Peeta ! Criai-je, mais c'est inutile. Il ne m'entend pas.

J'attrape son poignet et le force à lâcher prise, mais il a repris toutes ses forces depuis, et il prend le dessus.

-Peeta arrête ! Haymitch, Peeta est devenu fou !

Je cogne le mur mitoyen qui me sépare d'Haymitch. Pourvu qu'il ne dorme pas comme une buche. Peeta m'attrape mais je parviens à le désarmer. Il me repousse sur le sol et m'immobilise par son poids.

-C'est la fin, cette fois tu ne t'en sortiras pas espèce de mutation, me glisse-t-il.

Peeta est en train de traverser une crise ! Moi qui croyais cela fini ! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il essaie de m'étrangler, mais heureusement je me débats comme une furie. J'arrive à respirer difficilement. J'essaie de le faire basculer mais il tient le coup.

-Peeta, reprends le contrôle de ton corps, dis-je d'une voix rauque que je ne reconnais pas.

Sans succès, il reste dans un état second effrayant.

Le poids qui m'écrasait disparaît soudainement et je vois Haymitch maîtriser Peeta avec une précision que je ne lui connaissais pas. Celui-ci se tortille mais mon mentor lui tord le bras derrière le dos et le plaque au sol sans difficulté.

-ça suffit Peeta, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôpital.

-L'hôpital ? Demande Peeta.

-Oui, l'hôpital, dit calmement Haymitch.

-Mais c'est Snow, gémit le petit blond. Il faut que j'obéisse.

-Ecoute-moi bien Peeta Mellark. Tu ne tueras personne, et surtout pas celle que tu aimes.

On reste ainsi un bout de temps alors que Peeta se débat sans grande conviction, à gémir et à supplier pour qu'on le lâche, et que notre mentor se montre imperturbable. J'admire sa force de caractère. Peeta finit par s'endormir, épuisé de toute cette agitation. Haymitch soupire.

-Fallait s'y attendre.

-S'y attendre ? M'étranglai-je.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dort pas de la nuit, il est à bout.

-Pourquoi ? Dis-je incrédule. Pourquoi m'a-t-il caché ça ?

-Pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Sa crise de folie est passée, je vais le ramener dans son lit. On avisera demain.

Il esquisse un mouvement vers la sortie avec Peeta dans ses bras. Je le suis en clopinant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit exactement ? Dis-je, furieuse de ne pas avoir été mise au courant.

Il soupire, hésitant à me dire la vérité.

-Jamais ! Me récriai-je. Peeta ne m'aurait jamais laissé tomber s'il était à ma place, et moi à la sienne. Alors maintenant, Haymitch Abernathy, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe de suite, dis-je d'un ton dur.

-Snow le hante la nuit. Il a peur de dormir depuis. Je lui ai dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas, quelle tête de mule. Il pensait être plus fort que ses démons. Je vais m'assurer qu'il ne revienne plus t'embêter pour la nuit. Va te coucher.

Je suis chamboulée par cette nouvelle. Peeta avait tellement bien joué la carte du tout va bien, que je ne m'étais aperçue de rien. C'est très tôt le lendemain que je vais rendre visite à Peeta. Quelle surprise j'ai eu en le voyant attaché. Son poignet droit est relié au lit par une chaîne. Comme le premier jour où j'étais allé le voir après son opération, je commence par lui prendre la main. Puis je lui touche les cheveux comme un petit rituel que j'accomplis, et enfin je pose ma tête contre lui. Ses yeux papillonnent finalement et il me regarde avec un tendre sourire :

-Salut Katniss, fait-il.

Je lève la tête et sourit en retour :

-Coucou Peeta.

-Bien dormi ? Demande-t-il en se levant, puis il remarque la chaîne. Oh ! Vous m'attachez Mademoiselle l'infirmière ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit-il en plaisantant.

A priori, il se porte très bien mon Peeta. Je vais chercher la clé et le libère.

-Peeta, dis-je gravement. Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

-Eh bien, j'ai dîné avec vous puis je me suis couché, je pense.

-Je crois que ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme cela, je soupire. Comment te le dire…

Je me tords un peu les mains.

-Bon, ce que je vais te dire a l'air grave, mais ça ne l'est pas, tu me suis ?

Il ne dit rien, un air anxieux sur le visage.

-Tu as essayé de me tuer, je lâche tout en délicatesse.

Il me regarde perplexe, puis finit par rire.

-Merci pour la blague, lance Peeta, même si elle n'est pas très drôle, dit-il en sortant de la chambre pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner.

Haymitch était justement à la porte.

-Ce n'est pas une blague Joli cœur. T'as essayé d'étrangler ta tendre moitié.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Je ne me souviens absolument de rien, à part d'avoir passé une très bonne nuit, dit-il, mais la voix se fait plus craintive. Haymitch, je peux te parler en privé?

-Je suis au courant, coupai-je. Peeta, pourquoi tu m'as caché cela ? lui reprochai-je.

Peeta fusille notre mentor du regard, puis se tourne vers moi dépité :

-Je ne voulais pas…

-Tes problèmes sont aussi les miens. Rien ne pourra avancer si nous ne nous aidons cela ne se fera pas qu'en sens unique.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. C'est moi qui ait été le premier à dire que nous ne devions rien nous cacher. Katniss Everdeen, m'excuseriez-vous ?

Il est tellement pris de remords que je ne peux que le serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu devrais visionner ça, dit-il en tendant un enregistrement à Peeta. Il n'y a pas de caméra surveillance dans la chambre de Katniss, mais dans la tienne si.

Nous nous asseyons sur le lit, et notre mentor avance la vidéo jusqu'à trois heures. Peeta somnole et dodeline de la tête. On le voit lutter contre le sommeil mais il s'endort finalement, la moitié du corps surle lit, l'autre au sol. Rien ne se passe pendant quelques minutes, et d'un coup il se met à gigoter, comme s'il faisait un mauvais cauchemar. Puis il se débat carrément et crie :

-Katniss, à l'aide.

Et soudainement, il se lève de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, et se saisit du couteau laissé sur le plateau. Je regarde Peeta et il a la bouche grande ouverte. Puis il se tourne vers moi, stupéfait :

-Ne me dis pas que j'ai osé…

-ça va, je n'ai rien, dis-je un peu agacée.

-Je…Je suis violent, murmure-t-il, avant de conclure en me regardant avec des yeux perdus. Je suis un danger.

J'ai tenté de le raisonner, mais il a tenu à s'attacher pieds et mains la nuit suivante.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, m'avertit-il, tu ne viens pas me voir.

-D'accord Peeta.

Mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre gémir, et il m'est insupportable de rester là sans rien faire. A quatre heures, n'y tenant plus, je me lève sur la pointe des pieds et traverse le couloir qui me sépare de la chambre de Peeta. J'entends son cri poignant et me précipite dans la chambre. Il fait très noir, de sorte qu'il ne peut me reconnaître. Le bruit s'est arrêté. Je vois sa tête tournée vers moi.

-Snow ? Demande Peeta, d'une voix craintive.

Allons bon, voilà qu'il me prend pour cet affreux bonhomme. Je me sens insultée ! Néanmoins, je lui pardonne. Après tout, il n'a pas toute sa tête.

-C'est moi, risquai-je en m'approchant du lit.

Il a un mouvement de repli, de bête terrifiée.

- Frappez-moi tant que vous voudrez. Jamais je ne vous livrerai le geai moqueur, dit-il de sa voix la plus téméraire, mais le petit trémolo laisse présager qu'il a subi de nombreuses tortures auparavant.

A ce moment-là, je suis en colère contre moi-même. En colère devant mon impuissance. Où étais-je quand il souffrait, quand il avait besoin de moi ? Cachée dans le district treize, à me terrer.

Je le regarde, et d'un coup j'ai une idée. Une idée folle mais une idée. Je le soignerai. Chaque soir. Petit à petit. Je l'aiderai à se retirer les mauvaises idées de la tête. Je m'assois sur la chaise à côté du lit.

-Tu te rappelles quand je disais que le geai moqueur devait être abattu ?

Il acquiesce lentement.

-Oublie ça.

Il me regarde avec des yeux surpris.

-Je ne suis plus obligé de la tuer ?

-Euh non. Au contraire, je veux que tu la chérisses. Ce n'est pas une mutation, tu m'entends ?

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une sensation bizarre au ventre. La première chose que je vois, ce sont les yeux de Peeta.

-Hey Katniss, murmure-t-il.

-Hey Peeta, dis-je en retour.

-Tiens je t'ai apporté ton petit-déjeuner, dit-il en se levant. Haymitch est venu me libérer ce matin. A priori, je n'ai pas fait de bêtises cette nuit.

Il se pose près de moi mais n'ose pas me prendre dans ses bras, attendant mon autorisation. Alors je décide de prendre les devants et entoure son cou.

La nuit suivante, je m'introduis de nouveau chez Peeta. Ce petit jeu commence drôlement à me plaire. Je me réveille toujours aux alentours de trois heures, m'introduis subprepticement chez lui, et repars une heure plus tard. Je parle et parle, racontant notre vie antérieure telle que je l'ai vécu, n'omettant aucun détail. Je voulais tout retracer, de notre première rencontre à maintenant. Au bout d'une dizaine de nuits, Peeta ne se réveillait même plus, et je me contentais de rester auprès de lui à lui parler de notre vie d'avant :

-Et c'est à ce moment que tu m'as donné la perle que je garde toujours sur moi.

Il fait alors quelque chose auquel je ne m'y attendais pas. Il tend la main comme pour saisir quelque chose, et je sais ce qu'il veut.

Je sors la perle de ma poche et la lui met dans la main. Il la touche comme pour s'assurer qu'elle est réelle.

-Merci, dit Peeta en souriant dans son rêve.

-Derien.

Eh attends, il ne vient pas de me répondre, si ?

-Peeta ?

Il ouvre les yeux en me souriant.

-Tu ne dormais pas, filou !

Il rit, et se lève à demi :

-Pas depuis que je sais que tu me racontes des histoires chaque nuit, dit-il d'un air malicieux.

-Et depuis quand, je te prie, tu joues à la belle endormie ?

Il hausse les épaules :

-Je ne sais pas, depuis que j'ai arrêté de hurler dans mon sommeil je crois.

Ça doit bien faire trois jours qu'il ne hurle plus. Un peu vexée de m'être faite avoir, je lui tourne le dos et croise les bras, faisant mine de bouder.

-Katniss, me réprimande gentiment Peeta. Je ne voulais pas interrompre tes souvenirs, c'est tout. Et puis, ça me faisait tellement de bien.

-Mouais. Bah tu aurais quand même pu me prévenir, ça n'aurait rien changé.

-Alors, tu peux reprendre là où tu t'étais arrêté si ça ne te dérange pas ?

Mince, il m'a coincé. Et puis il a raison, c'est beaucoup plus facile de raconter quand on sait que l'autre est endormi.

-Ahem, où en étais-je ?

-Au baiser fiévreux que l'on s'était donnés sur la plage.

-Hé ! Je l'ai pas décrit comme cela, protestai-je.

-Moi, je l'aurais décrit comme cela, dit-il en se penchant hors du lit.

J'ai envie de répondre à son invitation, mais j'ai peur. Peur que cela ne déclenche un retour de haine, que le Peeta mauvais resurgisse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot tout de même ! Ce Peeta n'existe plus. Alors je reste là, sans bouger, et Peeta un peu déçu, se rétracte sans rien dire.

-Tu devrais aller dormir Katniss, me conseille Peeta. Je vais mieux, merci.

J'acquiesce et me lève. Je lui chuchote un bonne nuit inaudible, puis referme la porte en me maudissant intérieurement. »

* * *

Je suis interrompue dans mon histoire par Joy.

-Quoi ? Tu ne l'a pas embrassé ? Fait la petite blonde d'un air déçu.

-Euh, pas cette nuit, dis-je.

-C'est normal, intervient Aimé, il a été méchant en essayant de la tuer. Fallait bien le punir de bisous un petit moment !

-Me punir ? Fait la voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

-Peeta ! Crient les quatre petits en accourant autour de lui.

Ils l'embrassent tour à tour.

-Laissez-lui donc le temps d'enlever son manteau, riai-je.

Il part se laver les mains pour enlever la terre. Faire du jardinage n'est pas de tout repos.

-Qu'ai-je donc fait pour devoir être puni ? Katniss, pourquoi me fais-tu toujours passer pour le méchant dans l'histoire ? Fait mon homme en faisant mine d'être fâché lorsqu'il revient.

Je ris doucement.

-Je leur racontais comment je t'avais guéri.

-Ah oui, fait Peeta. Je me souviens, c'était il y a si longtemps déjà, et pourtant on aurait dit hier.

Il vient s'assoir à mes côtés.

-C'était une infirmière très compétente, dit-il aux enfants en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors, tu peux nous raconter votre premier baiser après ?

Une jeune femme passe la tête par la porte de la cuisine :

-Joy, ne sois pas aussi curieuse voyons. Laisse-les donc un peu d'intimité.

-Ça va, ils ne dérangent pas, fait Peeta d'un rire enjoué.

-Le soleil va se coucher, on ferait mieux d'y aller, dis-je.

**_(Stoppez la lecture, démarrez youtube et mettez Dream of Flying, de Brian Crain :D)_**

Comme pour approuver ce que je dis, le petit coucou sort de sa niche et sonne. Peeta acquiesce. Nous nous levons. Je passe par la salle de bain et accomplis mon petit rituel. Je me change et mets une robe simple. Une robe aux couleurs bleus. Bleu comme ceux des œillets. Comme à chaque fois, Peeta attend patiemment derrière la porte. Je sors et il me regarde toujours avec ce regard attendrissant. Ce regard d'amour qui ne le quitte pas, même après toutes ces années. Je lui souris en retour. Il a tellement de grâce avec sa chemise boutonné impeccablement.

Nous descendons lentement l'escalier.

-A tout à l'heure mes chéris, dis-je en m'adressant aux quatre petits bouts de chou.

-A tout à l'heure ! Crient-ils en courant dans la maison.

Ils remplissent la maison d'une telle chaleur. C'est juste magique. Peeta remarque la lueur qui brille dans mon regard.

-Tu as bien fait d'insister, admis-je.

-Tu vois, dit-il. Heureusement que j'ai un tempérament têtu. Je suis si heureux Katniss que tu aies accepté de m'offrir ce bonheur.

-Moi aussi.

Nous passons le pas de la porte.

-A tout à l'heure sweetheart, dit Peeta assez fort pour se faire entendre de la cuisine.

-A tout à l'heure Papa, répond notre fille qui finit de nettoyer les assiettes, puis elle se tourne vers un bambin qui vient de la heurter par mégarde, trop occupé à poursuivre sa sœur. Aimé attention chéri !

Nous traversons le jardin où des primevères se développent magnifiquement. Il en cueille un petit bouquet au passage. Peeta est un as du jardinage. Chaque jour il sort s'en occuper, et cela me fait très plaisir. Nous descendons la rue à pas lents, sans se presser, rencontrant notre gendre sur le chemin.

-Peeta, Katniss, fait-il en nous saluant avec un sourire.

-Pas trop dur le boulot ? M'enquis-je.

-La routine, il hausse les épaules.

Le soleil se couche à l'horizon le temps que nous atteignons le cimetière. Nous commençons toujours par la tombe de Prim, ma petite sœur. Il serait faux de dire que je pense sans arrêt à elle. J'ai su accepté mon passé pour continuer à avancer et vivre sereinement. Néanmoins, je continue à penser à elle après toutes ces années, et à me demander comment l'histoire se serait déroulée si elle n'avait pas été tuée lors de cet affreux jour. Peeta se baisse pour poser les fleurs fraîchement cueillies. Nous restons là quelques minutes à nous recueillir, mais nous avons tellement de tombes à visiter, qu'il est difficile de s'attarder. Il se lève avec difficulté, la main sur le dos. En me voyant soucieuse, il rit :

-Eh bien, il semblerait que je me fasse vieux.

-Tu devrais emmener ta canne la prochaine fois, dis-je.

Il fait un geste comme pour écarter cette idée :

-Au diable la canne.

Je souris. Peeta est devenu grognon avec l'âge, mais il garde encore un caractère exceptionnellement bon. Je regarde les derniers rayons du soleil se refléter sur les cheveux blancs comme la neige de mon mari. Ses traits ont été tirés avec l'âge, mais il est resté le même au fond de lui. Il me tend le bras et je le prends avec douceur. Nous allons voir Haymitch, et n'oublions jamais de lui adresser une parole affectueuse. Cette fois, c'est moi qui la dis :

-Haymitch, vieil alcoolo au tempérament excentrique, mentor rochon aux capacités hors normes, tu as su nous mener jusqu'au bout…malheureusement l'alcool aura eu raison de toi. Trente ans déjà, mais tes souvenirs sont toujours présents bien au fond de nous. Puisses-tu continuer à vivre paisiblement.

-J'espère que tu as assez de bouteilles dans ton paradis, ajoute Peeta en posant du wisky à côté de sa tombe.

-Peeta, dis-je d'un ton de remontrances. Tu lui as déjà donné une bouteille hier…

-Il le mérite. Et puis, ce n'est pas une bouteille de plus ou de moins qui le tuera.

Après être passé sur les autres tombes, sans oublier celle de Gale qui nous a quitté l'année précédente, nous nous dirigeons vers l'orée du bois. La clôture de jadis n'existe plus. Nous allons au bord de la forêt nous assoir sur notre banc fétiche. Le soleil finit sa descente. Le ton orange est si apaisant. Au loin, les enfants jouent avec un ballon. Leurs bruits parviennent, étouffés.

-Je t'aime Peeta.

-Moi aussi, je t'aimerai toujours Katniss.

Nous nous prenons la main et il dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Katniss, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de canne, ni maintenant, ni plus tard, me confie-t-il.

Je sais de quoi il parle. Sa famille n'a jamais eu une bonne santé. C'est un record si Peeta a tenu jusque-là. Quelques années avant, le médecin avait détecté une anomalie avec son cœur. Je serre sa main dans la mienne. Parfois, le matin il a du mal à se lever. Ces temps-ci, je le vois avoir plus de difficultés. Il souffre un peu.

-M'accorderais-tu la permission de rompre ma promesse, juste pour cette vie, et de t'attendre dans la suivante ?

Je pèse ses mots. La promesse du lendemain. S'il sent qu'il ne peut plus la tenir…Il est dit que certains sentent la mort venir.

-Oui, soufflai-je. Je te libère de cette promesse.

Je ne peux pas le contraindre à rester. Il sourit. Moi aussi, mais mon sourire est triste. Cependant, je ne m'inquiète pas, car je sais que l'on se retrouvera. Je ne tarderai pas non plus. Je ne veux pas tarder.

-On aura vécu de beaux jours tout de même, n'est-ce pas ?

-On aura eu deux beaux enfants, et sept petits-enfants, répondis-je.

* * *

L'événement a eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. La famille était au grand complet. Notre fils était revenu nous rendre visite avec sa femme et leurs trois enfants. Nous nous sommes assis dans le canapé. Peeta souriait d'un air paternel, heureux devant cette réunion de têtes blondes et brunes. Il m'a regardé une dernière fois, m'a chuchoté un je t'aime, et m'a caressé les cheveux. Je l'ai vu fermer les yeux, le visage serein.

Avant tout le monde, avant nos petits-enfants qui jouaient se chamailler, avant nos enfants qui distribuaient les gâteaux, j'ai su qu'il s'en était allé.

J'ai consacré le reste de mes jours à planter des pissenlits à côté des primevères.

Quelques mois plus tard, au tout début du printemps, j'ai senti que mon tour venait.  
J'ai quitté le monde un 21 mars. Il est dit que mon visage n'avait jamais été aussi paisible ce jour-là.

Peeta était au rendez-vous, et j'étais vraiment heureuse de le retrouver. Il avait retrouvé toute sa jeunesse, et ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus brillaient plus que jamais. Les larmes se sont échappées et se sont mises à glisser le long de mes joues. J'ai répété son nom plusieurs fois. J'avais tellement hâte de tous les revoir.

Il est dit qu'un mémorial en notre honneur fut érigé, près du banc où nous avions l'habitude de nous y rendre, à côté du petit pré où l'herbe chatoyante ne finit jamais.


End file.
